A mother's child
by shyXshortieXbabe
Summary: Skye meets the outsiders. Danger follows her everywhere.. with a shady past and a murderous ex... She's tough, but not tough enough.
1. Too many fights

~~~~~note~ This is just an experimental fanfic.Just wanted to see if any of you guys would like it..There's some swearing in the beginning, watch out for bad words!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1.  
  
"I * Hate * greasers!" I cried angrily as I turned the corner and half jogged by the DX station, "You hear me?! All greasers can go to hell!" Rage flashed in my eyes like lightening and I swung my blonde hair from my eyes like it was the plague. A girl about my age across the street stared at me like I'd just grown a third arm. She was probably trying to figure out if I was a girl or a guy. With all the heavy, baggy clothes I had to wear these days, it didn't surprise me.  
  
I'd even stopped wearing makeup.  
  
"What're you staring at?!" I barked at her. Bad was a severe understatement of my mood.  
  
The chick flipped me off and I catcalled after her, "move along, bitch!"  
  
Just to confuse the passerby I tucked my long strands of golden hair into a hat. No one would ever guess I wasn't a guy.  
  
"What did you call my girlfriend, shrimp?" A tall lean figure came striding out of the DX station's garage.  
  
My ice blue eyes clearly warned back off but I guess the guy wasn't to pro at reading looks, because he kept coming at me with a scowl on his face.  
  
"What's it to ya?" I shot back, coolly.  
  
"Are you askin' for it, man?" The unbridled anger in the man's face almost parralled my own. Almost.  
  
"You want jazz? I'll give it to yah." I glared and challenged, stepping up so I could see his eyes.  
  
"Empty Lot, 12 noon. And you remember, Steve Randall's got you tagged." The young man pointed at me with two fingers, backing away.  
  
I silently wished he would trip over those long muscular legs of his.  
  
"And you just remember, Sky Carson don't take shit from nobody. Especially not a greaser." I yelled back heatedly.  
  
My legs shook and not just with anger as I walked away.  
  
My big house came looming up at me; it was located soc side, but only just.  
  
The borderline was right across the street.  
  
Today I'd gone to the doctor. He'd told me just what I hadn't wanted to hear.but what I was expecting. But there wasn't time to sit and think about it.  
  
The key to my house was under the mat but when I searched for it, it was missing.  
  
My white washed house seemed massive.  
  
What could have made my day worse? , I wondered with frustration.  
  
I turned the brass knob of the door and burst into my house with a bang and a wild cry.  
  
It was unlocked.  
  
Dallas Winston and a girl I'd never seen were necking on the leather couch in front of me. He was handsomer than I'd like to admit, even with that slut draped over his chest like a hood ornament.  
  
"Get out of my house!" I bellowed. Even though I'd only known Dallas because of his hoodlum rep, it was easy yelling at him. I was officially pissed off again.  
  
The girl gave me a dirty look, then turned to Dally, "You didn't tell me you had a brother."  
  
So he told her this was his house, did he? I trembled with rage.  
  
Dallas was glaring at me, "You heard the chick, bro, split. Your house will be just fine when you get back."  
  
"no." I planted my feet firmly even though I was shaking.  
  
I'm no fool, I know danger when I see it.  
  
"What?" Dallas was on his feet now, the girl trailing behind him.  
  
"You heard me." I met his gaze fiercely, "I ain't foolin', greaser, leave."  
  
There was anger sparking in Dally's eyes as he stood towering over me. He yanked me up by my collar, his breath warm on my cheek, "12:30, empty lot. You'll be hurtin' for screwin up my date, Carson."  
  
I squirmed until he let me go and left with his chick.  
  
Dammit. Couldn't I just keep my mouth shut for once?!  
  
The house was so empty; I ate and left. My head was killing me.  
  
It was 11:30 when I left the house, hiding my figure in a baggy sweatshirt.  
  
I turned the corner into Greaser territory only to find a younger boy bleeding from a cut on his cheek.  
  
"Here." I knelt beside him and pressed a handkerchief to his cut, "Who did this to you?"  
  
The boy sent me a scornful look, "Who d'you think, man?"  
  
It was then I noticed his greased reddish hair.  
  
Now, I've always liked kids.always wanted a baby.someday, but really I was only trying to help.  
  
"Who?" I pressed, still puzzled as to who would beat up a kid.  
  
"Soc'z." His voice was filled with hatred and I shrunk back a little.  
  
The kid was obviously shaken and I felt bad so I shipped out a couple bucks, "here."  
  
The boy shook his head in disgust, "That won't make up for anything, man. I don't take charity."  
  
He stood so I stood. Angry shadows crossed his gray green eyes. We stood facing each other and I knew he was mad enough to fight me. Even cut me up a little.  
  
"Leave the kid alone!" Dallas Winston and Steve Randall called, running toward us.  
  
What were they doing here, together no less. Out fight wasn't until later.  
  
I backed up, missed a step and fell hard.  
  
In my stomach there was a jolting pain that arched all the way up my back. It pierced me from the inside until I clenched my teeth against it.  
  
"This is my fight," The kid growled.  
  
"Ponyboy, just stay back. I fight here." Steve scowled.  
  
"Not until 12 noon." I clenched my fists, and rose slowly to my feet.  
  
"I met Carson first. I fight now." Dallas wasn't far behind.  
  
"12:30." I gasped out, clutching my waist, and jamming my hat back over my long hair.  
  
"Hey..You okay man?" A note of concern laced Ponyboy's burring face.  
  
I managed to shake my head before the dizziness overcame me and the floor rushed up to meet me with alarming speed.  
  
When I woke next only the sound of rushing cars reached my ears. The hospital room was white and smelled of rubbing alcohal.  
  
And aching pain in my belly made me want to throw up. A doctor entered the room, Pony, Steve and Dallas at his heels.  
  
I wore only a thin gown and I wrapped a sheet around myself to hide my breasts. I only felt numbed pain from my waist down.  
  
"What's wrong with Carson?" Ponyboy looked guilty and tired.  
  
"Skye will be fine." A hesitant drop in his voice made me watch the doctor closely.  
  
Steve Randall and Dally were already half out the door when the doctor told them.and me, "But I'm sorry, Miss Carson. You've lost the child." 


	2. A twist of hearts

"What?!" Dallas turned toward me, then to the doctor, "what?"  
  
Steve pulled the man closer to him by the collar of his white coat, "A baby, but how is that possible?"  
  
The older man jerked away, "You heard right. Skye had a miscarriage, I'm so sorry sweetheart."  
  
"Good Riddance." I muttered, but my voice faltered and rose with emotion. The result was a strained, almost whining pitch.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know this must be hard for you." The older man rubbed his balding head and gave Dally a sympathetic look.  
  
"Don't get any ideas, Doc. I ain't the kid's dad." The greaser said quickly, emphasizing ain't.  
  
The doctor shrugged, patted my foot and walked briskly away. He was muttering something about teen pregnancies under his breath.  
  
"Aw, shut it!" Darry called after him, then approached me, a stormy look in his eyes.  
  
"What?" I asked him, hugging my waist and glancing at him.  
  
"You're really a broad?" Winston assessed me coolly, his eyes wandering over my chest with a vigor that made even my cheeks turn hot.  
  
Then I caught Ponyboy's sorrowful look and nearly gagged. I wasn't one to be pitied.  
  
"What, you embarrassed a chick can beat all your asses?" I huffed, watching Dally's eyebrows come together sharply.  
  
That was good. Anger I could take. Hot searing, unfeeling rage- that I could stand. But not pity, never pity.  
  
"Not much of a chick to have had a bastard child! Don't you even care?!" Steve asked me, walking away in disgust. His words burned like molten lava.  
  
"That's right, leave. I don't need anyone's help, not some greaser's precious aid borne of guilt. You know you're right Pony. I don't take charity. When you feel the * pain * I'm feeling right now, then you'll understand. I didn't give a shit about that child, I'm tough. Not like you sissies- walking away." I ranted, delirious in my pain and wrath as my vision blurred.  
  
Dallas turned suddenly and tore the sheet out of my grasp, "You're not tough. Don't think you are, not for a second."  
  
He looked a moment at my exposed thing legs and shapely figure than left.  
  
Ponyboy's gray eyes met mine while I lay prostate and vulnerable in front of him, "It wasn't pity, Carson. It was shame. for you, that's what I was thinking."  
  
His words left me cold.  
  
"Leave!" I whispered fiercely, my voice broken.  
  
And leave he did.  
  
I silently closed my eyes, forcing my golden locks back behind my ears.  
  
The urge to bawl was so strong in me that I almost choked with emotion. There was a jackhammer in my chest I was sure couldn't be my heart because it * burned * like acid rain and silver flames.  
  
No, I wouldn't cry. If I was ever tough, I'd show no sign of weakness. Not now, not ever.  
  
Suddenly the door creaked open and I rushed to get myself under control. Dallas and Ponyboy walked back into the room. Behind them was a man of pure muscle. His face was strained as he glanced at me. I could feel his concern from across the room.  
  
Ponyboy gulped as he hung his head and whispered, "Sorry, Carson."  
  
The older man standing above him nodded and dragged Ponyboy away with a disapproving glance as Dally.  
  
"I'm Ponyboy's brother, Darryl. Talk to me if he gives you anymore grief." Darryl walked away, making Ponyboy put a band-aid on his cut.  
  
"Who's the father?" Dallas asked, displaying slight curiosity though I could hear sarcasm in his tone.  
  
"Ace." I shrugged, "Everyone knows him."  
  
A shadowed look crossed Dally's dark eyes.  
  
I wanted him to leave. To get out and let me be alone with my grief that was tearing me apart from the inside.  
  
"He don't give a shit about anybody." Dally's voice was low and accusing but I could hear the surprise in it too. Ace chose his girl friends strictly on beauty, right now I didn't look any more beautiful than a squashed slug.  
  
"I know." I said, trying to cuss but my resolve was weakening, "The jackass."  
  
"You should care" A voice inside my heart spoke suddenly, "It's your baby that's gone. Your blood, that's been spilled. How dare you not care?"  
  
"I'm.." Winston was struggling with words, "You don't have to be tough."  
  
"I'm not tough, remember. I'm fake." My voice was cracking, and my steady gaze was faltering, "It's all lies. I wanted that baby..my baby, more than I admit. Wanted it more than anything.Damn it."  
  
Dallas suddenly pulled the tie from my hair, roughly so that I winced. But his fingers were so gentle that they trembled against my golden locks of hair. The soft whips fell against my cheeks and down my back. I wondered, aghast, exactly what Darryl had told his friend.  
  
"I was wrong." The was an admission I'd only hear twice from Dally the greaser in the course of my life, "You're tough"  
  
I jerked away from his touch, fearing he could hear my heart pounding unreasonably fast. The glare I gave him was fearful and angry. I could even imagine hearing the sarcasm dripping from his voice. At least I hoped to god it was sarcasm. Dallas looked stricken and snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Whatever baby. Why don't you hit me up once you get out of this hell hole? There's better places to go down than this, you know what I mean baby, girl." He gave me a provocative look and left. But the scene seemed somehow staged.and fake. Like his hear wasn't really in this vulgar routine he was putting on.  
  
"Fuck you." I called after him, pulling my hair back in jerky motions.  
  
Tears came to my eyes again but I kept them at bay. I bit my knuckle until it bled, feeling the pain course through me like blissful distraction. I tasted blood in my mouth and choked back a sob. The pillow beneath me sank under my weight as I lay back. This time I really was alone.  
  
But the voice from my heart was speaking distantly again, "Never.You'll again be truly alone."  
  
Then I remembered Dally's shaking fingers caressing my hair like a tremor of pleasure through my soul. His touch burned with passion as hot as wild fire. Something stirred inside me, easing my grief. My baby was gone, but in it's place rose something new and beautiful.  
  
(Ya'll can draw your own conclusions from this statement, can't ya?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Narrator's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What took you so long?" Ponyboy asked, his gray eyes curious. Dally looked at Darry meaningfully, a warning.  
  
Now what was the right way to answer?  
  
"The broad wouldn't let me go." He shrugged in a 'What are you gonna do about it' manner, "She loves me."  
  
"You like her?" Ponyboy asked before Darry started the truck. The noxious smell of carbon monoxide drifted past, complimenting Dally's mood.  
  
"No." He could have said more but Ponyboy didn't need to know. The kid was uncannily sharp.  
  
Skye might've been sharp and rough but she was still a soc. Maybe Sodapop could with a soc girl but not him.. Besides, Soda was Soda, handsome as ever.  
  
Skye's hair was nice but her figure was fat (from child) and she looked a mess. No, it would never work out.  
  
"She hit on you?" Ponyboy's curiosity was brimming over.  
  
"Yah, yah, that's how it went kid. I'm out." Dallas lit up as he stared into the sky. One thought crossed his mind, "The Skye was beautiful today." 


	3. Turning back

I hope you guys haven't forgotten all about me..^_^ I'm back!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye's POV  
  
My father didn't visit me. I was disappointed but not surprised. My father cared for nothing and no one but himself. He paid for the house I lived in and my bills but I never saw him. My mother died when I was young so that when I was released from the hospital later in the day.I had nothing to wear but the hospital gown.  
  
My car was still at my house, I'd have to walk dammit.  
  
As I left the hospital many men watched me in awe, staring with their little buggy eyes. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why. Did I look that strange? Finally a real smart ass said, "Nice ass. I wouldn't mind a piece of that." I froze. The fact that there was no back to a hospital gown hit me like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Shit!" I swore and squeezed my temples. It hurt to walk and the painkillers were wearing off.  
  
I needed advil but the thought of entering a store dressed like a complete bum made me quake in shame.  
  
"Hell naw." A guy whooped, jumped out of his friend's car and ran over to me, "When did nurse Barbie get to town?"  
  
I flinched and stopped in my tracks.  
  
The greaser was having the time of his life, "I like big butts and I cannot lie.."  
  
"Shut it grease!" I yelled before I lunged at him.  
  
I was caught off guard by strong arms around my waist, "Carson.."  
  
I almost screamed my fury, "Greaser you're gonna die!"  
  
"Two Bit what the hell did you do to her?" Dallas's hand clamped over my mouth and I hoped he couldn't feel my cheeks burning. (the ones on my face, I mean.)  
  
"Nuthin'. I was just commenting on the view." The greaser shrugged, grinning. I snarled at him.  
  
"Lets go, the Curtis's house is 'round here. Maybe you'll fit Ponyboy's stuff." Two Bit said. The first helpful comment he'd leaked so far.  
  
I jerked away from Dally's hands, "fine."  
  
Two Bit led the way tryng to compose a song about how much he like blondes.  
  
Dallas walked semi respectively behind me. Sure, he was sheltering my ass from the view of strangers but I didn't exactly want him checking out my butt either.  
  
This dilemma made me sigh and follow meekly. I could feel Dally's stare on my back, as hot as fire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks, Curtis. You dig okay, kid." I winked at Ponyboy taking the black tank, red plaid over shirt, and gray sweats. My mood was significantly improved.  
  
The shirt was tight around my newly flat stomach and a little short so that my midriff showed like a strip of tan silk. The sweats were so worn that they sank low on my slim hips.  
  
I fixed my golden locks and my cheeks flushed with happiness at my reflection. I had missed being normal.  
  
I walked into the room where Dallas and Pony were seated with their friends. Steve Randall gawked and Soda elbowed him playfully as I entered.  
  
Two Bit looked up from his mickey mouse cartoon to watch me cross the room.  
  
It was still a little painful but I sat down beside Ponyboy, feeling the silence descend upon me.  
  
"Thanks, Ponyboy And I'm sorry about.. yesterday." I threw my arm around the kid's neck and watched him blush hotly.  
  
"It was nuthin'" He murmured.  
  
The of course was accompanied by loud cat calls, "Glory, Ponyboy!"  
  
"Hot Diggity Damn!"  
  
"ow OW!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and whispered to Ponyboy, "I'm gonna get going."  
  
He flinched, trying not to laugh as my breath tickled his ear.  
  
"Okay", was all Ponyboy could manage, sinking into shyness.  
  
As I slowly rose I said, "Bye. thanks Everyone!"  
  
Dallas caught my eye from the corner, he hadn't said a word the whole time.  
  
I turned swiftly away from his knowing gaze, rushing for the door.  
  
I knew my way deeper into greaser territory by heart, and as I walked I steeled myself. No more fun happy Skye. It was all going to be rough and tough and darkness now. All swearing the threats and danger. My pace quickened.  
  
A hand grabbed my shoulder roughly. I spun and kicked violently.  
  
But my attacker sidestepped quickly, shouting, "You little bitch, Carson."  
  
"Dallas?" I asked, hesitant.  
  
"Yah" Dally stepped into the light of a streetlamp, his dangerous mood paralleling my own.  
  
"What do you want, grea- I mean, what do you want?!" I stammered turning my cool gaze away.  
  
"Where do you think your going?"He demanded angrily.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" I snapped, my blonde hair blowing into my face by a sudden draft.  
  
"Because. You just got outta that hell. (hospital) Just go home." Dallas told me fiercely, standing in my way.  
  
"Don't you tell me what to do, Dallas Winston. I can take care of myself just fine, dammit." I shouldered past him, my face livid with anger.  
  
"Where are you goin?!" Dallas asked after me, the expression on his face unreadable. But his eyes blazed.  
  
I shrugged, knowing my answer would only serve to anger him further.  
  
"Carson." The name fell from Dally's lips like molten lava. Searing and hot.  
  
Dally shook me until I could feel my teeth rattle inside my head. His hands were cold on my shoulder, though I stared up at him in wonder.  
  
"Are you.*concerned* about me?" I asked as the thought finally registered in my head.  
  
Dallas was quick to deny, "No. Why would I be concerned about a smart ass like you. Darry wanted me to follow you home."  
  
His words bit like ice. And though I wouldn't admit it.they had smothered a small hope that had begun to rise in my chest.  
  
I pulled his hands from my shoulder and turned away.  
  
"Fine. You wanna know where I'm headed, fine." I started walking smoothly, "I'm going to find Ace."  
  
Even as I said his name a picture of a handsome greaser came to my mind. But no, tonite would not be for romance. Tonite I would make him pay for making me pregnant and not being there. Oh yes.  
  
And as the wind howled in the trees I turned my back on Dallas and everyone else. 


	4. Midnight

A/N~~~~~~~  
  
warning: there is swearing in this chapter: do not read if you'll be offended  
  
disclaimer: S.E. hinton owns everyone cept Skye and Ace  
  
to reviewers:  
  
A: thanks, I'm glad you like it!  
  
Wen: thanks you very much. I got your email and I'm doing my best to update a.s.a.p.  
  
Dally's chick: thanks a lot for the ideas, they were really helpful.  
  
Cotton Blossom: Thank you! ^_^ your reviews are great!  
  
CinderBrat: That's great to hear. I wasn't going to Mary-sue or unMaru-sue so I'm glad that maybe it's a bit of both.  
  
SirenBloom: hahaha, she's a tough one alright. We'll just have to see what happens, eh?  
  
Linds: you're loverly. Thanks for reading.  
  
"Hey sex kitten!" The guys called as I entered the bar named "Midnight". It opened at night and closed around 3 or 4, there were always rumbles and being fairly new, it was Ace's hangout.  
  
This dance club was owned and run by soc's but there was no way they could keep out the tough looking greasers. The darkness and dangerous aura of that place attracted more than it's fair share of trouble. And over all the trouble, Ace ruled.  
  
As I walked through the shady night club memories flashed vividly through my mind. Only the reckless and buck wild gathered in the back of the place. It was like an exclusive cult or something.  
  
"kitten!" Ace said as I pushed my way through the sluts surrounding him. They were all young and beautiful and it occurred to me that I had been just like them.  
  
Ace's green eyes and sultry look drew me in just like before.  
  
"My sexy little Kitten's back." Ace whispered into my hair as his hands ran themselves up and down my hips.  
  
He had a habit of nicknaming his favorites. Sex Kitten. Hot Lips. Wildcat.  
  
Usually there were based on the girl's performance in bed. It made me sick to think about it now.  
  
"Do you have any idea what I've been through lately?!" I shouted to be heard over the music, pushing him away from me.  
  
"Hey cool it, Kitty." A girl I recognized as Freaky Friday cut in, "What'd Ace do to you anyway?!"  
  
I recoiled with pent up anger. It was more like what hadn't he done to me! I could see it in her eyes; she was in love with him. The poor fool.  
  
"Get outa my way, Friday." I said real slow and dangerous-like, anger flickering in my icy blue eyes, "I was having a real important conversation with this Ace of Spades."  
  
Freaky Friday almost replied but Ace placed his hand on her back and whispered, "it's okay, baby." I watched as he kissed the pale skin along her collarbone and neck. I remembered too well how it used to send thrills of pleasure up my spine when he did that to me.  
  
I glowered at them silently my anger growing.  
  
"Why don't you put some ice on it, baby?!" I heard a deep voice behind me say. Some soc stood directly behind me, grinding his hips against mine, "You're pretty hot you know."  
  
I would've punched in lights out but he gripped my waist and I was overwhelmed by the smell of English Leather cologne.  
  
"kitten.you're so hot.." Somehow the soc had maneuvered us to the dark corner of the club and I closed my eyes. It just felt so good to dance again. So good to just fall back into the routine.  
  
".But something's wrong with your clothes." I could hear him whisper, "Who wears sweats in a night club?" His burning hands made their way down into the loose cotton sweats.  
  
I had almost forgotten the feeling of violation that always came with dancing here. I screamed but the soc knocked me against the wall and this time his hands groped hungrily at my chest.  
  
A fist collided with the soc's cleanly shaven face.  
  
He looked around wildly from the ground to see who had hit him. I slumped against the wall. That had been so close. I'd almost slipped and fallen back into my old life. I'd almost become Sex Kitten again. Oh God.  
  
But Not anymore! I was Skye Carson now. Not one of the nameless sluts that frequented Midnight dance club.  
  
"A-Ace" the soc stuttered as Ace stood over him menacingly, even the socs had a grudging respect for the Ace of Spades, "c'mon. I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"That's what I though." Ace said, leading me away, "What did you want to talk about sex kitten?" He asked smoothly, "Where've you been these past months?"  
  
I almost blew a gasket.  
  
"Where the hell do you think I've been, Ace you dumbshit?! I've been pregnant." I exploded.  
  
Ace pulled his hands away from me like he'd been burned.  
  
"With my." He didn't looked surprised exactly, just kind of amused.  
  
"Yah, with your kid. Where the hell were you? I miscarried. Did you know that?!" I was screaming at him now.  
  
We were in the small bathroom and the music was somewhat muffled.  
  
At those words Ace relaxed, "c'mon baby. Let's just pick up where we left off."  
  
"No!" I slapped him as hard as I could and tried to open the door, "you bastard."  
  
"Sexy, what the hells the matter with you? It's just you and me again, babe." Ace's hands were all over me and he forced himself on me, "we were so good together."  
  
I kicked at him but he caught my leg and twisted painfully.  
  
I fell hard.  
  
"Get the fuck off me, you bastard!" I screamed until his hands caught my hair and his weight rested on my pelvis.  
  
"I'm not the bastard, kitten." He whispered darkly into my ear while pulling my hair so hard that my chin strained upwards, " that would've been your child."  
  
I screamed and kicked but Ace ignored me and ripped Pony's tank open. My nails caught his face and blood dripped from the wound.  
  
"Bitch!" He screamed at me, eyes flashing angrily. Oh no. I'd scarred his god damn handsome face. What to do now.  
  
He slammed my head against the tile floor painfully.  
  
"You don't realize how lucky you were to me with me!" He yelled, ripping at Pony's sweats.  
  
Ace's face filled my vision, now twisted with rage. I closed my eyes and struggled, terrified out of my wits.  
  
The only coherent though I could form was that..those sluts outsides weren't the only fools in this place. Such fools. 


	5. Surprise surprise

Dark Eyes screamed. She screamed and screamed until I thought she would never stop. There she stood in the doorway, the tile slick with blood (most of it mine), watching the bastard she loved beat me to a pulp.  
  
My head was pounding and Ace got up off me and dusted his hands warily. The heat in his eyes was cooling.  
  
Dark Eyes was still whimpering loudly, her mascara running down her face. I actually felt sorry for her, not that I could feel anything besides detached anger right now.  
  
Ace took his slut in his arms, "Hey Dark, Baby, it's okay. Me and Kitty here were just foolin'. Cool it."  
  
I struggled to my feet, clenching my fists as my tangled hair obscured my vision.  
  
Get this! My eyes were so bad that I could see Dallas headed my way, parting the rowdy crowd.  
  
My head was spinning like one of those kiddie merry-go-round things. Except, it didn't feel quite merry. I could barely stand.  
  
"I'm telling the police." My voice was steady and quiet. But there was a quaver in it that betrayed my fear.  
  
"Then you die, bitch." Ace's voice was just as quiet. His tone was threatening and dangerous, I knew he wasn't bluffing.  
  
"I'll tell you where you can put you bloody threats-  
  
"Carson!" Dallas gave me a once over with cold emotionless eyes, "we're leaving."  
  
"He'll die too." Ace whispered to me. He always was the jealous type, I thought slowly.  
  
"Get the hell away from here, you slick sonofa-  
  
I grabbed Dallas' arm before he could swing at Ace, "Lets get out of here."  
  
Maybe he saw the desperation in my eyes....or maybe he just saw my black bra protruding from Ponyboy's ripped tank top; but whatever it was Dally stopped trying to jerk away from me. With carefully controlled anger he shoved Ace into Dark Eyes and pulled me away roughly.  
  
Outside he lit up and his eyes literally sparked with fury, "Ace is going down. I'll kick his ass."  
  
I was huffing and puffing just trying to keep up with him, a trickle of blood ran down my forehead.  
  
I kept my eyes on the ground concentrating on following his quick footsteps. When the steps stopped abruptly, I halted and looked up.  
  
Dally was scowling at me, his dark hair falling into his cloudy eyes.  
  
"Get on." Dally turned around sinuously and offered his back.  
  
"Hell no." I snapped automatically.  
  
"Look Carson. I know you have an ego the size of Texas but get on my back right now, Damn it!"  
  
I flinched away from him, stung by his tone. But my body ached and I let myself be carried. Shame made my face hot and my breath come faster. Or maybe it wasn't shame..maybe it was something else. But I hadn't the time to think of that.  
  
My last thought before I sank into darkness was, "Glory...Dally, don't think this is gonna get you any when we get back."  
  
Soft Neighing woke me. Hay was poking into my legs through Pony's sweats.  
  
"What the hell?" I shot up like a bullet, "Dallas?"  
  
Immediately the blood rushed to my head and I was blinded by the sunlight.  
  
Something heavy fell from across my shoulders: Dally's jacket. 


	6. Budding Romance

Dally lay to my left on a pile of hay next to me. His hair fell softly into his eyes and made me shiver as sweet sunshine lit the barn. His arms were cold and... It mustn't have been very comfortable but he was curled into a sort of ball position.  
  
I wanted to kiss him. And not the kind of kiss I'd give to Ponyboy either. I wanted him like I'd only ever wanted one man before.  
  
I tried as hard as I could to push the thought to the back of my mind. But I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks. I mean, I wasn't called sex kitten for nothing. That's it! A game. No one would get hurt that way. Dallas Winston didn't love anyone. Lord knows, I used to be one of the best players ever to play the game. He wouldn't love me, but he'd sure as hell want me.  
  
Dally stirred gently and I lay down beside him, warming us both under the jacket. He groaned under the heat of my arm and opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"What're you smoking Carson?" He murmured and shut his eyes again.  
  
"The same thing you are. Hey Dallas?" I asked tracing a line down his cheek to his lips.  
  
The greaser instinctively kissed my fingertips then his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Thanks for rescuing me. Say, do you like me?" I batted my eyelashes at him, knowing that I looked like shit and not caring.  
  
Dally barely blinked, "What'd Ace do to you?"  
  
I cringed. That particular memory was not pleasant. "He opened my eyes. Ace taught me last night that I'm not tough. That he sure ain't tuff. And that there are guys a hell of a lot tougher." I leaned in to kiss him and he tilted his head so that I got his chin instead. But I did feel his hand on my thigh; a conditioned reflex that I knew would give him away as a pimp daddy.  
  
I used this as an excuse to continue kissing my way down his neck.  
  
"Stop it Carson, dammit! How can I keep my control, when you're like this." He stood up suddenly pushing me off him and landing me in the hay.  
  
Suddenly he was on top of me his breath heavy in my ear and his hands in my hair. I could practically feel the heat of his lips, so close to my ear. Then he shook me, "Don't play games with me, Carson. Don't think I haven't played them all, and won." I lay still as I heard his teeth click and then his lips on my neck made me squirm. He sucked hard enough to leave a mark and I let out my breath in a sharp hiss.  
  
Dally smiled dangerously at me, and it made my heart jerk painfully. And that's when I knew there'd be no games with Dallas. No more playing around.  
  
"Isn't this Slash J's stable?" I asked uncomfortably as Dallas got off me.  
  
"Yah, this is the place." Dally stopped at one of the stalls to pat a horse on the head.  
  
A brown foal, as wobbly on it's legs as my heart felt in my chest whickered at me. I felt my heart melt.  
  
Dallas was watching me with an amused expression as I struggled over the high wooden gate. I sighed.  
  
"If you need help just ask."  
  
"Okay, okay, I need help Dally."  
  
"What do you say?"  
  
I continued to struggle, refusing to humiliate myself anymore. My face turned a most embarrassing shade of red, "Dally will you ple-  
  
I didn't even finish my phrase before Dallas was beside pushing me up from behind.  
  
The foal's mother, a dark brown mare, was eyeing my suspiciously as I petted her baby gently on the nose.  
  
It began to chew on my sleeve affectionately.  
  
"Why did you bring me here Dallas?" I called over the gate; glad he couldn't see my face.  
  
"This is the only place I knew to take you. The only place that –he let his breath out suddenly- would be safe. For you. . . and for me."  
  
Now, I was glad I couldn't see his face because I could hear the pain in his voice and seeing that pain might just push me over the edge.  
  
Dallas's voice had lost that rough edge that had first drawn me to him, now this softer voice, it attracted me like nothing else.  
  
I wanted to go to him.  
  
"Lets go. We'd better be ready if Ace is coming after you." Dally unlocked the gate and fed the mare and foal parts of an apple.  
  
I stood, dumbfounded, "Why didn't you open the gate for me before?"  
  
Dallas shrugged, "You never asked. Besides I can't say you didn't have a nice ass."  
  
I rolled my eyes and then grinned, "Same to you buddy."  
  
a/n  
  
Hey everyone, thank you so mucho for the reviews. Lol, even if you didn't get it. Hope yah liked the chapter ^_^ Uhm...and well if you didn't get it (::clears throat:: Gina!!) well this chapter was just illustrating a certain budding romance. I decided it was finally time for a happy chappie. Woah rhyming skills! 


	7. Gunpoint

The story thus far:  
  
Skye Carson miscarried the day she met the outsiders. She went back to her boyfriend and her bad reputation as sex kitten. Luckily Skye was saved by Dally. Dally took her to the stables where Skye discovers he's stolen her heart.  
  
"You know, you aren't as mean as you look." I cocked my head at Dallas and immediately regretted my words when he turned to send me a frosty glare.  
  
"And you aren't as tough as you look" Dally bent to whisper in my ear. His nearness made my heart pound faster and I slowed on my way to my house.  
  
My breath whooshed out of me as I shoved Dallas behind me.  
  
My house loomed over us, big and imposing. A cool breeze blew, making me shiver despite Dally's jacket.  
  
"Well aren't you two a cute couple?" Ace smiled from my doorstep. He looked drunk and I doubted he'd slept since last night. I felt Dallas tense behind me as he noticed something that I had not.  
  
Two kids were to the right of Ace, not quite shivering but they're eyes were big. I recognized Ponyboy right off the bat, his face was pale and stretched. The other kid had big dark eyes and he looked sick with fear. I watched as his hands trembled.  
  
Ace held the gun in his hand loosely keeping it ever so gently under Ponyboy's chin. I heard the other boy whimper as Ace smiled at me.  
  
"Bastard! I'll kill you!" Dally roared, his face an ugly mask of hate. The muscles in his arms tensed nervously and his eyes held fear.  
  
"Don't come a step closer Winston" Ace jammed the gun in Ponyboy until the boy had to tilt his head so he could breath.  
  
"Ponyboy!" I cried, breaking from my frozen state, "What do you want Ace? You want me? You can have me, alright. Just let the kids go."  
  
Ace heaved to the side, a drunken mess. His eyes were bloodshot and although he was still handsome, the very sight of him now disgusted me.  
  
"I loved you, kitten, for a little while" Ace told me, not letting go of the gun, "I didn't know you were pregnant. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO?"  
  
I began to approach slowly and felt Dallas beside me, backing me up.  
  
"You never loved me, Ace. You loved the sex." When he didn't deny it I went on, "Please..calm down, let the kids go" I tried to keep my voice low and calm but it trembled and cracked.  
  
I saw the dark haired kid nod almost imperceptibly at Dally as I took another halting step towards Ace.  
  
"I want you over here. Now." Ace shouted, his eyes darted nervously back and forth. But no one was outside at 6 in the morning. I jumped at the volume of his voice and watched his trigger finger tighten at my sudden movement.  
  
"put the gun down Ace." I said inching towards him, feeling my knees shake.  
  
When I reached him Ace turned towards me.  
  
I heard the loud blast of a gun as Johnny sprang for Ace, I sprang for Pony and Dallas raced for all of us.  
  
Then I saw Ace, Johnny and Ponyboy fall. I prayed none of them were hurt. But sometimes.....even prayers aren't enough.  
  
A/n Thanks for the reviews guys. This chapter was dinky, I'm sorry. I'll be updating soon though! Keep reading! 


	8. Reconciliation

Note: Sorry it's been so long, guys. My writing style might have changed in my absence (hopefully for the better). But I fully intend to finish up/continue the stories I haven't updated really soon.

"Oh God" I couldn't help myself from muttering over and over and over again. Mostly I muttered to myself or to the nurses to came frequently in and out of the hospital room and shot me worried glances. I muttered to keep the silence from biting at me. From eating me alive.

The others came frequently to check on him but I was the only one who stayed day and night at the hospital. Insisting that I was his sister or his wife, depending on which nurse I was talking to. I knew I had no right to intrude like I was, no right to care so much, or to cry so desperately that my tears seemed to form permanent tracks down my cheeks. But I did.

"Could I have a word Miss Carson?" A professional voice with a hint of annoyance woke me from my depressed daze. A doctor was standing in the doorway beckoning to me, and his irritated manner made me wonder how long he'd been calling me.

"I have to be frank with you, Miss Carson. Dallas is going to need an operation as soon as possible to remove the bullet from his side. As far as Mr. Winston is concerned however, Dallas is no longer his son. I'm afraid that means this young man has no insurance…no money." The doctor was cleaning his glasses and is made me want to punch him in the face.

"I'll get the money." I practically spat the words in the doctors face, my heart falling as I fought not to scream my frustration. "Get him into to surgery, make him better- and I promise you that I'll pay you all the money you deserve" My voice was low and threatening as I pushed back my blonde hair.

I stormed out of the hospital, leaving the doctor blinking. I groaned as the sunlight hit me. When I walked by the place where Ace had held Ponyboy at gunpoint I took a deep breath and continued walking. That evil bastard was rotting in jail right now. Ponyboy and the dark haired one- Johnny- were safe. Or as safe as it got in this side of the neighborhood.

I knew full well that anyone living in greaser territory wouldn't be able to spare enough money to save Dally. They couldn't cough up a God damn penny when it came to saving the life of a battle hardened greaser…with a good heart. A greaser that..I had fallen in love with.

I pulled back my light hair and banged on the door of a huge house. The granite walkway screamed money, the wooden swing in the patio spoke of the days of love and relaxation I had never known. And when a woman came to the door she was wearing a light sweater and the kind of care free smile that said she had had an easy life.

I couldn't help comparing myself to my stepmother. I'd always been an angsty teenager, beautiful and dangerous, tough and independent. I was a part of my father's life that he didn't like to remember. And here stood my stepmother, warm and gracious, bright and loving with a ready smile even for a girl she barely knew existed.

"Dana" I said immediately my voice high pitched with urgency, "I need to talk to my father".  
I watched my stepmother's eyes widen innocently and then concern etched her features, she was so easy to read. Nothing like the hidden feelings of the greasers, the art of seeing past the mask of toughness was lost on Dana.

"Is something the matter, Skye?" Dana had automatically opened the door to me, though she'd only met me a handful of times, "Your father is in the backyard".

"Mom I can't find the.." Juliet froze when she saw me. My half sister. The one who would inherit my father's money. I scared her and I enjoyed it as she quickly retreated from my dark eyeliner and intense gaze.

I pushed past my stepmother and her daughter as I rushed for the patio. My father sat on the porch watching the sunset. Fuck him for having time to enjoy the sunset.

"Please" I said my desperation making my voice overly load as I thought of Dally in the hospital bed pale and sick, "I need to borrow some money"

My father assessed my coolly, "Did you get yourself in trouble with drugs, Skye? After five years, you come to me to ask for money?" He was older now, he had more wrinkles, more gray hair but I hated him still.

"I'll pay you back every penny. But my…my friend is sick, and he needs money. Please!" I yelled, and to my horror felt myself almost collapse under my anger and frustration. My father was up before I could blink, holding on to my elbow to steady me.

"I'll help you" My father said from a very far away, "What's your friend's name?" I could barely see straight enough to notice that my father was leading me to Dana and Juliet inside the house.

"Dallas Winston" I said softly slowly biting my lip under I felt something besides the feeling that I was falling slowly, "I'm so sorry….Daddy…I'll pay you back, I swear".  
My father had a funny look on his face I know now that he was trying not to cry, "It's alright then Skye. Go rest." I think maybe he was trying to take back all the years of not caring and neglect…all my rebelliousness and anger forgiven in my time of need.

When I woke up I was somehow clean and rested with my father asleep in the chair beside me, his hand was placed lightly over my own. I jerked up suddenly, waking him and making the motion sensor lights flash on.

"How long has it been?" I demanded, jumping up to find the world spinning.  
"Half a day" My father was blinking at me, surprised, "But it's taken care of, Skye."  
My breath caught in my chest and I wondered if I had my father pegged wrong after all these years apart.  
"He'll….he'll be alright?" I could barely contain my excitement and my smile as I choked on something tight in my throat.  
"Dallas, will be okay." My father was gazing at my over his glasses, "But I was told the story about…about Ace." I prepared myself for a sharp reprimand, a spanking, but not kind words. "I'm sorry, Skye."

I looked up and met my father's eyes, so blue…so like my own, "I was pregnant, Dad." The unspoken 'You weren't there' was loud. And I could see the hurt in my father's face, Dana's childlike display of every emotion seemed to be contagious. Anyhow, it made me feel worse. Damn. 

"But thank you for your help, I appreciate it" I stood and squeezed my father's hand, he squeezed back.

"There's only one catch, Skye. You have to visit home at least three times a year" My father looked uncertain but firm as he spoke and stood to face me.  
I nodded, at a loss for words and let myself out of the house.  
Slowly, I made my way back to the hospital with a heart lighter than it had been in years.


End file.
